


Don't Leave Me

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the faded scar on my arm, or the one on your forehead.<br/>It’s the sideway glances your friends give.<br/>It’s what they write in the paper.<br/>It’s not the things we did to each other in the past, it's the look in your eyes when you wonder if I’ll do it again.<br/>It’s not the way you push down inside of me, it's the panic that rises in my chest when I look up. <br/>It's the fear of losing you more than I’d ever lose myself.<br/>I don’t think I can do thi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

It’s not the faded scar on my arm, or the one on your forehead.  
It’s the sideway glances your friends give.  
It’s what they write in the paper.  
It’s not the things we did to each other in the past, it's the look in your eyes when you wonder if I’ll do it again.  
It’s not the way you push down inside of me, it's the panic that rises in my chest when I look up.   
It's the fear of losing you more than I’d ever lose myself.  
I don’t think I can do thi...

Potter never stayed at his, he wasn’t sure how he’d gotten in but he had and now he was naked on Draco’s bed.   
“Potter?” He almost calls him Harry so easily it unnerves him. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to surprise you,” Harry says with an air of nonchalance that should be getting on his nerves. Should.  
“Colour me surprised then,” Draco rests his work things on his drawers. Keys, wand, signet ring.   
“Come here,” Potter whispers encouragingly, reaching out for him, pulling him onto the bed successfully. “I have another surprise.”   
Harry rises to his knees on the bed, pulling Draco’s shoulders closer and kisses him.   
Its sweet, its soft, its hard and passionate. With Harry’s kiss he could be set on fire and doused with soothing calm all over again. It’s like all of their kisses, so perfect that it makes Draco’s heart ache.   
Draco gives in like he always does and his hands roam eagerly along Harry’s sides, along the smooth of his arms, the stretch of his back. He pulls him closer by gripping Harry’s ass but something is not right.  
Draco breaks the kiss, his features marred with confusion.  
“Surprise,” Harry breathes out with a shaky smile.   
“Potter?!”  
“I thought I’d come here and surprise you, with me. That is, if you want.” Harry withdraws a little from Draco’s embrace his unsureness seeping through, his posture faltering.   
“Yes, Potter, of course I do. I just. We never do this. You and I, we don’t.” Draco struggles for words, choosing instead to cling tighter to Harry, rest his head upon the flat of his chest.   
“Swap?” Harry supplied.  
“That.” Is all Draco says and it doesn’t take long for Harry to realize he’s stalling there in his arms, his breath still heavily with lust and confusion and something else.  
“If I’ve made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry-” Draco shuts him up with a quick kiss that turns into a rather heated longer one.  
“It’s not that. I swear.” Draco thinks that maybe he should speak up, say what he had planned to say. To let Potter opt out before this got too messy. Or at least too messy for him. Just before Draco rallies all his courage Harry pushes him back onto the bed. Magic tearing at his clothes until they rip at the seams and off of his body.   
Draco is as naked as Potter is.   
A whispered wandless incantation with practised lust-filled eyes and there is lube being expertly applied upon his cock. “Potter.”  
“Draco. Do you want me? Do you want this? I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” Harry says and part of Draco wonders why, the other part can’t focus on anything other than the way Harry wriggles upon his hips, or the way their skin feels against each other.   
“Harry,” he winces in surrender and Harry fists his cock once more in hand before leveraging himself on top of it.  
Draco knows it hurts, he knows the stretch. Harry is considerably thicker than he is, yes, but Harry never bottoms. He wonders just how much preparation he’s administered upon himself before Draco got there. On his bed. Naked. Waiting for him. Fuck.  
“Harry. Harry, fuck. Just wait. Go slow, you’ll hurt- OH!” Draco begs but Harry overcome with determinations forces his way down onto Draco’s hardened erection.   
Harry places a hand down on Draco’s chest for balance, sweat sheening his skin a glowing brightness in the low light of the room. Draco’s heart beats so hard under his scrutiny and it occurs to him that with his hand placed exactly there, Harry can hear it beating, can feel it.   
Draco leans up to kiss him, careful not to move too much, Harry meeting his kiss, wincing as he does.   
Draco thinks he may have been exposed to something, he feels feverish with anticipation and he can not stop his hands from wandering all over Harry’s body, both in attempts to claim and soothe him.   
Harry smirks before he rises up, sliding up and Draco out.   
The sensation overwhelming both of them, Draco imprisoned under the bruising gaze of emerald green eyes. He cannot look away. Harry sinks back down and Draco’s eyes almost roll back inside his head. Harry is hurting, he knows, it’s almost make him flag a little if it weren’t for the desperate little noises he was making at the same time. His hips rocking, eager for every little inch of him.   
They’re both trembling by the time Harry sinks down again, and again.   
Draco takes Harry’s cock in hand and tries to work it, tries not to get distracted but he can’t, Harry is captivating bouncing there on his cock. He watchs Harry’s whole body contort, each muscles reacting to another, like a chain reaction of movement. His head thrown back he moans wantonly and Draco can’t help himself anymore.   
Draco rolls them both over in a flash, careful to keep Harry safe as he rolls him over, not wanting to hurt him, slipping out just a little. He hitches Harry’s knees up into the crooks of his elbows and sinks in deep.   
He drives forward until Harry folds a little too much on himself, until Draco is sure he is as in as deep as he can go. Harry doesn’t complain, only gasping and sighing in delight as Draco pulls out almost completely to slam back in again.   
“Fuck!” Harry gasps like a prayer, gripping onto Draco, crossing his legs around Draco’s middle, clawing at his back.   
Draco ravages him, kissing his mouth, his cheekbones, his jaw, his neck, anything any part of his he can reach with a greedy mouth. He pumps into him again and again, easing back only a little to create a steady pace.   
Harry is a disheveled mess of “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Perspiration and tears, slicking his flushed face. Draco buries his face in Harry’s neck, angling between them to grasp at Harry’s cock, swollen and thick and dripping for him.   
He tries clumsily to stroke him in time to his thrusts but it doesn’t matter, all it takes is a few dozen strokes and Harry is gone, shooting come between them, clenching so tight, biting down on Draco’s shoulder. Screaming out his orgasm with frustrated finality.   
“Fuck me Draco please. Fuckme, Fuckme, Fuckme.” He chants and Draco does just that, fucking him raw until his own orgasm hits him with full crashing force.

Harry is shaking after, he looks distraught, he looks broken and Draco can feel it all go to hell. This is not how he wanted to leave things. He wasn’t even sure they’d sleep together again.   
Draco covered his own face under a pillow, reaching for Harry’s trembling hand blindly. “Hey.” Draco says because he really can’t think of anything else to say, post climax anyway.   
“Don’t leave me.” Harry blurts. “You can’t… leave me.”  
“Potter..” he begins.  
“Harry. It’s Harry.”   
“What was this all about?” Draco uncovers his pillow, Harry is upright, how he has no idea. “Why did you do this?”  
Harry Accio’s a piece of parchment from Draco’s dining room and throws it at him. Draco doesn’t need to read it to know what it is. It was the beginning of the speech he was going to throw at Potter. It was the beginning of a break up he didn’t know he’d survive.   
“You can’t leave me. None of that shit matters Draco. I-” Harry exhaled slowly. “I need you to stay with me.”  
“Potter,” Draco’s voice threatened reason so Harry of course interrupted him again.  
“I think.”  
“Potter.”  
“I know that you don’t believe me but-”  
“Harry!” He shouted. “I can’t!” His mask broke and his emotions broke out all over his face. “I can’t survive this. I can’t survive losing you, that’s all that stupid scribble was. I can’t do this knowing that you will leave me. I can’t. I just. I’m in too deep and one day it’s going to be too full on for you and-”  
“I love you Draco.” And that, shut Draco up.


End file.
